legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids bugs
This page details specific bugs and glitches found in Legend of the Cryptids. Feel free to add any you may find, but please follow our Manual of Style when doing so. In particular, refrain from using informal speech whenever possible. Please use the comments section below to help verify bugs. Reporting bugs When reporting bugs, please contact Mynet directly through their support emails below: *iOS：　legend_support@mynet.co.jp *Android：　ad_legend-support@mynet.co.jp The email should also include: * User ID (case sensitive) * Device name and operating system (OS) version * Date and time of the bug with time zone Remember to report all bugs, whether you benefit directly from them or not. Exploiting any bug to gain an advantage over others is cheating, unbalances the game for everyone, and is against Mynet's Terms of Service, and is a bannable act. General bugs When normally moving from page to page in the game, random network errors and application crashes may happen. Trade bugs *When formally collecting trades in the trade screen, sometimes an error may occur for no reason, or the game fails to properly recognize that the trade has been collected, forcing you to accept the trade again. **On some occasions, the trade items will appear normally in your inventory, resulting in duplicate items if you attempt to collect trade items again. Battle bugs *When battling a player for their Treasure, an error notice may appear notifying you that the player you are attacking is currently in another battle. Upon pressing the "Battle" button directly to return to the page before and attempting to attack the same player for the same treasure piece, the game may crash and necessitate having to close the application process manually. Attempting to return to the same page to battle the same player for the same treasure piece will then always result in the application crashing. **Fix: Should this happen, you must select the option to "Fight Another Opponent" and either reselect the same opponent, or find a different one. *Also, sometimes when you battle someone might cause an error and force you back to top page. Presents bugs *When accepting a present from the Presents List, the game may not properly update, forcing players to accept the present again. **On some occasions, accepting the same present multiple times actually results in duplicates being sent to the inventory. This can also happen when accepting event rewards from the Top Page. **This does not appear to affect presents gifted by other players. *When progressing though the present list pages, sometimes a page may duplicate itself on the next page. **Fix: Accepting a present on either the original or duplicated page resets the presents list, resulting in pages being correctly displayed. *When accepting a present in the Presents List, sometimes the game may refuse to accept it if it is too many pages back. * When pressing any icon from bottom menu while in present list, sometimes, game accepts the present underneath the icon forcing you to accept the gift instead of going to the desired section Raid bugs *A generic error note such as "Sorry..." may appear when attempting to attack a Raid Event boss, with no error note appearing at all for some players. This results when more than one player is attacking a boss at the same time. *An expired raid boss showing 00:00:00 on time remaining may prevent players from finding new raid bosses through event quests, and being called to other boss battles by Friends/Guild members. This results when failing to defeat a boss within the time limit, or when a boss is repelled while you're offline. **Fix #1: Click on the button to go fight the boss. You will get a message that the boss is gone, but this will reset the necessary in-game flags to allow bosses to be discovered again. **Fix #2: Go to the rewards page and claim the rewards from your last successful repel (may be the one from the expired boss). **Fix #3: Simply click on the "Event Top" page in the game menu or click on the event banner to land on the main raid page. *Attack and/or Energy does not deplete when attacking a raid boss or progressing through an event quest (respectively). This is usually the result of a serious technical error, and will usually result in event suspension until it is fixed. **Progress in the event may or may not be saved, depending on whether the event is restarted from the beginning or not. *Though not technically a bug, claiming repel rewards sometimes will trigger another boss, usually a special, secret or hidden boss. **It is possible for a boss to be found this way, even after the end of the event. However, players will not be allowed to fight the boss. *The game only credits players with a boss repel when the reward for defeating it is claimed. It is debatable whether this is intentional or not. *On some rare occasions, all attempts to attack and deal damage to a raid boss will result in no damage being done. **Fix: The only solution is to wait until the time limit for the boss has completely reached 0, necessitating you to find another boss. Enhancing bugs *If a card is selected/unselected as an enhancer/feeder card, and players press the "Enhance" button too quickly, the game may not register the change properly in the next page. As such, caution is recommended when enhancing cards as some cards may be unintentionally included as enhancer cards. **This bug also occurs when using the "Select All" button. **Fix: When selecting a card as an enhancer, either manually or using the "Select All" button, ensure that the game first properly updates (indicated by notification such as "1/10") before progressing to the next step. Category:Gameplay